The object of the invention is a cabinet/furniture hinge with a snap-on device for quick assembly and more particularly a snap-on device for attaching a furniture hinge to a frame, the furniture hinge being of the type including a hinge cup mountable to a door, a swivel arm pivoted at one end to the hinge cup and connected at the other end to a cover clamp, and an adjusting plate connected to the cover clamp.
Such cabinet/furniture hinges are located on the inner side of the cabinet/furniture between the door and the cabinet/furniture. The hinge cup is thereby screwed down in a recess on the inner side of the door. A hinge with a hinge arm is provided on the hinge cup on which a hinge or swivel arm is attached. The swivel arm is formed as a cover clamp and furthermore, engages an adjusting plate and a fastening plate. In turn, the fastening plate connects in the appropriate way with a base plate which is already screwed to the cabinet.
Normally, the cabinet/furniture doors are shipped separately from the cabinet/furniture bodies. A component of the cabinet/furniture hinge is on the door and the other component of the cabinet/furniture hinge is located on the inner side of the cabinet/furniture body. When assembling the cabinets/furniture, the user must mount the doors or equivalent in a suitable manner--that is, connect the base plate to the door with the fastening plate by the swivel arm.
Such cabinet/furniture hinges are known by a previous Patent DE 37 33 700 C2 of the applicants. With this previously known cabinet/furniture hinge, the fastening plate engages with an inwardly pointing hook shaped retainer surface in which an upwardly pointing wedge surface engages a base plate, and furthermore in the area distanced from the door of the fastening plate, a tilted chute is placed that engages a backward bending catch shoulder. Grip noses are formed on this catch shoulder; whereby, this grip nose sets somewhat perpendicular on the upwardly bent slide surface of the base plate and clamps to this slide surface of the base plate.
With this prior technology, it appears that the clamping action of the grip nose to the corresponding slide surface of the base plate results collectively in a strong clamping of the tilted chute which is associated with the disadvantage that the tilted chute itself is difficult to release with finger pressure.